we met at the beach
by Alondra is awsome
Summary: ally went to the beach with her friends when she was getting out of the water when austin kocked her down and isnstantly they fell in love i suck at summerys so ill kepp updating when ever i have a chance
1. Chapter 4

Ally: "im so exited where going to the beach but lets invite some other people" said well getting her phone.

Trish: "yeah" said getting her phone

Ally: "okay Crystal, Amber, and Ashley are going to meet us at the beach ok ""let's go" she said getting her bag.

At the beach

Amber: "hey girl's sorry im late could not find my bikini "she said laying the towel on the floor.

Ally, Crystal, Trish, and Ashley: "that's okay we where waiting for you so we could all go in the water "they all said at the same time.

They all got inside the water

Austin POV

Austin was playing football at the beach and staring at girls in the there bikinis

Austin: "dude look at all the girls they are smoken hot "he said moving his head to look at Dallas, Dez, and Jonathan

Dallas: "I know right" he said looking at the girls.

Dez and Jonathan: "I just can't stop staring "looking at one girl that caught his eye and that was Trish

Dallas was throwing the ball Austin went running tiring to get it but when suddenly he bumped someone and fell on her it was Ally.

Austin: "so sorry, I didn't see you" he said staring and helping Ally up

Ally: "that's okay 'she said staring into his eyes

Austin: "whets your name "he said smiling at her

Ally:"my name is Ally and yours "she said blushing

Austin:" my name is Austin" he said smiling at her

Dallas, Dez, and Jonathan: "uhhhum"they said

Austin:"oh Ally this is Dallas, Dez, and Jonathan guys this is Ally "he said looking at them and her

Ashley, Trish, and Amber: "uhhhum "they said looking at Ally

Ally:"oh Austin, Dallas, Dez, and Jonathan these are my friends Amber, Trish, and Ashley" she said looking at all of them

They all waved at each other, after they said hi Ally invited the guys to go to there house to have a little cook out they said yes and they went to Ally's house to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin:" so how long have you guys lived here" he asked the girls

Ally:" well about 15 yrs I think "she said smiling at everyone

Austin: "well we should get going by the way witch high school to you guys goes to?" he said

Ally:" Marino high school and you guys "she said

Austin: "we go there to well will se you at school you guys bye" he said waving at everybody but he smiled at Ally and waving at he mouthing something "call me my number is on the napkin bye"whn Dallas pushed him and the guys pushed each other out and got in the car and drove away.

Ally;" what did you guys think about the boys' she asked with an asking smile

They all said they where cute and went to there rooms thinking about them in there dreams

Austin:" so what did you guys think about the girls "he said with an asking smile

Dallas: "I think Ashley was hot" he said with a grin on his face

Dez: "I liked Trish "he said with a dreaming face

Jonathan: "I think Ally's hot "he said with a grin on his face

Austin: "I think Ambers hot "but he was lying he liked Ally but he lied because he hates competing with his best friend for a girl

So they all went to the there rooms thinking about the girls.

Amber woke up and saw ally and asked her witch one of the guys she liked.

Amber: "I liked Austin and you "she said with a smile

Ally: "I like Jonathan" that was a lie she liked Austin but the did not wont to compete with her friend for just a guy she likes.

Monday:

They all got up and got dressed for school .they finished dressing and they went to school.

Ally: "I hope we see the guys today, oh look there they are ""hey guys" she said with a smile

Jonathan: "hey you guys ""hey Ally "saying it with a smile.

Ally: blushed a little and said "hey Jonathan"

Austin: hey guys ""hey Ally "he said with a smile

Ally: she blushed a lot but not that much and said "Hey Austin"

Jonathan then put his arm around Ally's waist and she blushed and Jonathan moved his arm like if he was taking the bride to the alter and they went to class together Austin got really joules and walked with them so nothing would happen then amber got Austin's hand and she took him to her class witch they have together .

Amber;" thanks for walking me to class bye" she kissed him on the cheek felt nothing and left

Ally:' Jonathan thank for walking me to class "and he kissed her on the lips and they both felt something they felt love and fireworks

Jonathan took a seat right next to ally.

Austin went to the bathroom and washed his cheek and went class.

Austin: "hey Ally "he said running tortes her and by accident they kissed but it was no accident they felt a lot of love from that kiss but they pulled apart.

Austin: "sorry did not mean to do that "he said with a sorry look in his face

Ally: "don't worry I got kissed today by Jonathan "she said with a blushing smile on her face.

Austin: "he did that's nice "he said with a joules face

Ally: "he just went to go get me a smoothie, later where going to the beach an where going to invite you guys, want to come." she said with a smile

Austin: "sure why not ill meet you there." he said

So after school they all went to the beach to go surfing.

Ally; "this so awesome best day ever." she said well surfing

Trish: "I know right "she said

Dallas: "hollabunga brow woo-hoo yeah"he said screaming at the top of his lungs

Jonathan: "nice Ally you're a pro at this "he said with a smile

Austin:"hes right "he said screaming it out "woo-hoo'


	3. Chapter 3

Ally: "that was awesome we should do that again "she said

Austin: "totally that was great' he said smiling at Ally

Jonathan: "hey you guys wont to go get something to eat "he said

Everyone agreed and they went out for sea food and there was a karaoke machine and Ally went up and sang 'I need your love" by Ellie Golding:

**I Need Your Love"**  
**(with Calvin Harris)**

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it rise  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it rise  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
what I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it rise  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it rise  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

_[Beat break]_

And everybody starts to cheer and clap then Austin stared to sing Austin Mahone what about love

**"What About Love"**

_[Verse 1]_  
I, I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my, my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you cut off the line

_[Bridge]_  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can

_[Chorus]_  
What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us to the end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? _[x2]_

_[Verse 2]_  
Why you're colder than winter?  
You're switching the picture  
You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)  
Once you're hot like the summer  
Please help me remember  
The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

_[Bridge]_  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can

_[Chorus]_  
What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us to the end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? _[x2]_

_[Middle 8 - x4]_  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
What about, what about love?

_[Bridge]_  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
Watching every night get colder  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can

_[Chorus]_  
What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us to the end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love?  
What about, what about love?  
What about  
What about love?  
What about, what about love?  
What about  
What about love?

And everybody cheered for him and ally hugged him really tight.

Jonathan got really jealous and got ally by the arm really tight.

Jonathan: 'sorry for grabbing you like that I need to ask you something 'he said

Ally: "that's okay so what is the question" she said

Jonathan: "will you be my girlfriend"he asked

Ally: "yes" she said exited and

Jonathan kissed her

Austin was in shocked and left running hart broken


End file.
